marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kapitan Ameryka
Agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej) |przynależność = (dawniej) (dawniej) (dawniej) (dawniej) (dawniej) (dawniej) (dawniej) Obecnie brak przynależności |status = Żyje |film = Iron Man 2 (wspomniany) ''Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze Starcie Avengers Thor: Mroczny Świat (iluzja) ''Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz Avengers: Czas Ultrona Ant-Man (scena po napisach) Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna Bohaterów Spider-Man: Homecoming (cameo) ''Avengers: Wojna bez granic Ant-Man i Osa (wspomniany) ''Kapitan Marvel (scena po napisach) Avengers: Koniec gry Spider-Man: Daleko od domu(obrazek) |serial = Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (wspomniany) Agentka Carter (wspomniany) Daredevil (wspomniany) Jessica Jones (wspomniany) Luke Cage (wspomniany) Runaways (figurka) |oneshot = Marvel One-Shot: Agentka Carter (zdjęcie archiwalne) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (nagranie) Team Thor (wspomniany) Team Thor: Part 2 (rysunek) |komiks = Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Captain America: Evil Lurks Everywhere (wersja fikcyjna) The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week The Avengers Adaptation Iron Man 3 Prelude Thor: The Dark World Prelude Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Captain America: Homecoming Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle Avengers: Operation HYDRA Captain America: Civil War Prelude Captain America: Road to War Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude |gra = Captain America: Super Soldier Captain America: The Winter Soldier – The Official Game |aktor = Chris Evans |głos = Paweł Ciołkosz }} Kapitan Steven „Steve” Grant Rogers to superżołnierz oraz weteran II wojny światowej, pierwszy na świecie superbohater. Po tym, jak w ramach tajnego programu „Superżołnierz” Rogers zamienił się w potężnego Kapitana Amerykę, jego heroiczne działania podczas drugiej wojny światowej sprawiły, że stał się żywą legenda. W celu pokonania Czerwonej Czaszki zaatakował wiele placówek Hydry, pomagając tym samym aliantom wygrać wojnę, jednak podczas ostatniej misji rozbił się na Arktyce. Przebudzony w czasach współczesnych dowiaduje się, że przez blisko sześćdziesiąt sześć lat był zamrożony. Od 1943 do 1945 roku Rogers zaatakował wiele baz HYDRY wraz ze swoją własną drużyną kilka razy próbował złapać Red Skulla i odzyskać Tesserakt. Jego słynne wyczyny z czasów II wojny światowej uczyniły z niego żywą legendę, w tym czasie zakochał się w Peggy Carter. Był świadkiem śmierci swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa Bucky'ego Barnesa. Podczas misji Rogers walczył z Red Skullem, który wziął do ręki Tesserakt, po czym zniknął, przeniesiony na Vormir, aby strzec Kamienia Duszy. Podczas swojej ostatniej misji Steve rozbił samolot w Oceanie Arktycznym ratując tym niewinnych cywili. Jego przyjaciel Howard Stark spędził dużo czasu na poszukiwaniu jego ciała. Rogers spędził wówczas sześćdziesiąt sześć lat będąc zamrożonym w lodzie, zanim ostatecznie został znaleziony przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. na początku XXI wieku. Kiedy się obudził, Rogers znalazł się sam w nowoczesnym świecie, którego prawie nie poznał, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić ze swoim życiem. Po tym, jak Loki ukradł Tesserakt T.A.R.C.Z.Y., wypowiadając wojnę ludzkości, Nick Fury poprosił o pomoc Rogersa w odzyskaniu Tesseraktu, a także udaremnieniu planów Lokiego. Dołączając do zespołu nazwanego Avengers, który składał się z najpotężniejszych bohaterów na Ziemi, w tym syna Howarda Starka, który miał na imię Tony, Rogers odegrał jedną z kluczowych ról w bitwie o Nowy Jork, skutecznie zatrzymując inwazję Chitauri na Ziemię. Avengers pojmali Lokiego i odzyskali Tesserakt, znajdując mu miejsce na Ziemi. Dołączył do T.A.R.C.Z.Y. bo widział w tym sposób na utrzymanie pokoju i sprawiedliwości. Z udziałem Czarnej Wdowy, Kapitan Ameryka wdał się w zacięty konflikt przeciwko Zimowemu Żołnierzowi, który najwyraźniej zamordował Nicka Fury'ego. Oskarżony o incydent przez Alexandra Pierce'a, Rogers odkrył, że HYDRA, którą, jak sądził, rozwiązano w 1945 r., Istniała w tajemnicy jako pasożyt w T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i planowała wykorzystać Projekt Wizja jako sposób na stworzenie nowego porządku na świecie, jednocześnie dowiadując się, że Zimowy Żołnierz był w rzeczywistości jego najlepszym przyjacielem Bucky'm, działającym jako zabójca z wypranym mózgiem. Potem razem z Romanoff, Marią Hill, Nickiem Furym i Falconem zakończył Powstanie HYDRY. Gdy bezpośrednie zagrożenie ze strony HYDRY zostało stłumione, Rogers wyruszył na poszukiwanie Barnesa. Podczas poszukiwań Barnesa Avengersi zebrali się, aby wyeliminować resztki HYDRY, co skłoniło Rogersa do porzucenia własnych poszukiwań i dołączenia do wszystkich kolegów z drużyny, aby pomóc w przechwyceniu Berła i barona Wolfganga von Struckera. Po uzyskaniu zwycięstwa Rogers niemal natychmiast przeszedł do kolejnej misji, gdy Ultron, nowa sztuczna inteligencja pokojowa stworzona przez Tony'ego Starka i Bruce'a Bannera, rozpoczął spisek mający na celu wyeliminowanie ludzkości. Po długotrwałym i brutalnym konflikcie, w którym stworzenie Visiona dało im przewagę, Ultron został pokonany podczas bitwy o Sokovię. Podczas gdy Avengers przeprowadzali misje na całym świecie, wkrótce zaczęli tropić Crossbonesa, Scarlet Witch została oskarżona o spowodowanie śmierci, gdy nie udało jej się w pełni powstrzymać eksplozji spowodowanej przez Crossbonesa. Thaddeus Ross użył katastrofy do sporządzenia Porozumień z Sokovii, ale Rogers odmówił podpisania z powodu moralnych nieporozumień. Podczas narady Avengersów na temat: Czy podpisać porozumienia z Sokovii dowiedział się, że Peggy Carter, czyli jego dziewczyna z czasów wojny nie żyje. Ostatecznie Steve postanowił nie podpisywać porozumień z Sokovii. Problemy Rogersa wzrosły jeszcze bardziej, gdy Bucky pojawił się ponownie, oskarżony o niedawne zamachy terrorystyczne. Rogers zdecydował się chronić Barnesa, co doprowadziło Rossa do wysłania Starka aby zaaresztował ich obu. Gdy zrozumiał, że winę za ataki ponosi Helmut Zemo, Rogers walczył ze swoimi byłymi sojusznikami, aby dotrzeć do Quinjeta, po to by pokrzyżować plany Zemo, który ujawnił, że Barnes zabił rodziców Starka. Gdy Tony Stark dowiedział się że Bucky odpowiada za śmierć jego rodziców, rozpoczęła się bitwa w której Tony Stark walczył przeciwko Bucky'emu i Kapitanowi Ameryce. Starcie wygrali Steve Rogers i Bucky, ale rozpad drużyny stał się nieunikniony. Uwolniwszy swoich sojuszników uwięzionych po bitwie na lotnisku, Rogers wysłał Barnesa do Wakandy licząc na pomoc Czarnej Pantery i tamtejszą technologię. Jednakże, gdy Thanos i jego Czarny Zakon zaatakowali Ziemię w poszukiwaniu Kamieni Nieskończoności, Rogers wyszedł z ukrycia, aby uratować Visiona. Aby zachować jego bezpieczeństwo, Rogers przyprowadził go do Wakandy aby Shuri wyjęła mu Kamień Umysłu z głowy, podczas gdy on i armia Czarnej Pantery z sukcesem powstrzymywali atak żołnierzy wysłanych przez Thanosa. Pomimo sukcesu w niszczeniu sił Thanosa, gdy sam Thanos przybył na planetę, bez wysiłku pokonał Rogersa i wszystkich innych bohaterów, i wyjął Kamień Umysłu, zabijając Visiona. Pomimo wszystkich prób Thanos osiągnął swój cel i wymazał połowę populacji wszechświata, pozostawiając Rogersa świadkiem, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel umiera wraz z ludzkości, którą miał chronić. Pięć lat po Dziesiątkowaniu Kapitan Ameryka i Avengersi przy pomocy Ant-Mana zaleźli sposób na bezpieczne cofanie się w czasie i podróżowali do różnych punktów w przeszłości, aby zgromadzić wszystkie sześć Kamieni Nieskończoności. Podczas misji nie wszystko poszło zgodnie planem przez co Kapitan Ameryka musiał uczestniczyć w Bitwie o Ziemię i został uznany za godnego Mjølnira, dzierżąc go w walce z Thanosem. Po tym, jak Iron Man poświęcił swoje życie, aby zabić Thanosa i jego armię, Rogers wziął udział w pogrzebie swojego przyjaciela, zanim cofnął się w czasie, aby przywrócić Mjølnir i Kamienie Nieskończoności do czasu z którego je wzięli. Jednak po zwróceniu przedmiotów Rogers postanowił wrócić do lat 40. i przeżyć życie w przeszłości, gdzie poślubił Peggy Carter. Z wiekiem Rogers odwiedził Wilsona w 2023 r., Powierzając mu swoją tarczę i wybierając go jako swojego następcę. Biografia Młodość Dzieciństwo Steven Grant Rogers został urodzony 4 lipca 1918 roku w w Nowym Jorku przez Sarah. Przed narodzinami Steve stracił ojca, Josepha, który zginął podczas . W młodym wieku Rogers spotkał Jamesa "Bucky'ego" Barnesa, który ostatecznie stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem.Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze Starcie Jako słaby fizycznie nastolatek, Rogers był często atakowany na ulicach przez złych ludzi. Jednak odwaga Steve'a, pomimo niewielkiej siły, zainspirowała młodego Jamesa Barnesa do pomagania innym i walki ze złem. Wkrótce oboje stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi.Captain America: First Vengeance W latach 1932-1936 Rogers uczęszczał do w Brooklynie w Nowym Jorku, a w latach 1937-1938 do Auburndale Art School.S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Śmierć matki W 1936 roku osiemnastoletni Rogers dowiedział się, że jego matka zmarła na gruźlicę. Pochowano ją obok jej męża. Po pogrzebie Steve rozmawiał z Buckym Barnesem, który zaproponował mu, aby Rogers zatrudnił się do jakiejś pracy i zamieszkał z nim, ale Rogers odrzucił propozycję mówiąc, że sam sobie poradzi. Barnes odpowiedział mu, że nie musi i obiecał, że będą razem do końca. Rogers na wiele lat zapamiętał te słowa.Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz Druga Wojna Światowa Trening z Buckym Kiedy Stany Zjednoczone włączyły się w Drugą Wojnę Światową, Rogers i Barnes uczyli się w szkole artystycznej. Steve chciał dołączyć do Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych, aby walczyć w Europie przeciwko nazistom, dlatego Bucky trenował z nim przez dwa tygodnie w sali gimnastycznej Goldiego. Wkrótce Bucky i Rogers udali się do amerykańskiego Centrum Rekrutacji i Indukcji w Nowym Jorku, gdzie Steve został sklasyfikowany jako 4F i odrzucony. Bucky'emu udało się jednak dołączyć do armii.Captain America: First Vengeance, Część 1 Odrzucenie Spotkanie z Abrahamem Erskinem Początek szkolenia Projekt Super-Żołnierz Zamordowanie Abrahama Erskine'a Praca dla USO Wyzwolenie alianckich jeńców wojennych Wyjące Komando Atak na siedzibę HYDRY Bitwa na Valkyrii Dziedzictwo Moce i Umiejętności Moce Sztucznie Ulepszona Fizjologia *'Ulepszona Inteligencja' *'Zwiększona Siła' *'Zwiększona Odporność' *'Zwiększona Szybkość' *'Zwiększona Zwinność' *'Zwiększona Wytrzymałość' *'Zwiększony Refleks' *'Zwiększone Zmysły' *'Regeneracyjny Czynnik Leczący' Dawne Moce Umiejętności Mjølnira *'Manipulacja Piorunami' *'Psychiczne Wzmocnienie' *'Super szybki lot' Umiejętności *'Mistrz Sztuk Walki' *'Mistrzostwo Tarczy' *'Biegłość w posługiwaniu się bronią' *'Ekspert Strzelecki' *'Mistrzowski Szpieg' *'Mistrzowski Taktyk' *'Mistrzowski Akrobata' *'Dwujęzyczność' *'Pilot' *'Artysta ' Ekwipunek Broń *' Tarcza z Vibranium' *'M1 Garand' *'Colt M1911A1' *'M1921 Thompson' *'Noveske N4 Diplomat' *'Granat M67' *'Włócznia Proximy Midnight' *'Glewia Corvusa Glave'a' *'Wakandyjskie Tarcze' *'Berło' *'Mjølnir' *'Stormbreaker' Inny Ekwipunek *'Mundur Kapitana Ameryki' *' Kompas' *'Pas narzędziowy' *'Chwytak' *'Pager z nadajnikiem' *'Kombinezon Zaawansowanej Technologii' Pojazdy *'Motocykl' *'Quinjet' *' Walkiria' *'Pasożyt HYDRY' *'Benatar' Baza Operacyjna *Szkoła wyższa im. George'a Washingtona *Szkoła Artystyczna Aurbundle *Obóz Lehigh *Retreat *Triskelion *Apartament Steve'a Rogersa *Zapora T.A.R.C.Z.Y. *Wieża Avengers *Gospodarstwo Clinta Bartona *Nowa Siedziba Avengers Relacje Występy Przypisy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Użytkownicy serum superżołnierza Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Oficerowie Sił Zbrojnych USA Kategoria:Żołnierze Naukowych Rezerw Strategicznych Kategoria:Członkowie Wyjącego Komanda Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Blond włosy Kategoria:Niebieskie oczy Kategoria:Postacie (Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze Starcie) Kategoria:Postacie (Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Czas Ultrona) Kategoria:Postacie (Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Wojna bez granic) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Koniec gry) Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Wielojęzyczne postaci Kategoria:Podróżujący w czasie Kategoria:Wysoka Liczba Ciał